only a child through his eyes and mine
by OkamixXHEIWAJIMAXximakO
Summary: when an almost comedic tragedy strikes, how will those housed in the hellising mansion react?
1. Chapter 1

Integra sighed slouching back into her chair.

She had just completed a weeks worth of paperwork within a day and was now exhausted.

Pretty soon another batch would come, she was sure of it.

And of course like the rest the main subject on each daunting piece of paper would be the hellsings longest serving vampire Alucard.

"Bloody vampire," she silently cursed trying to make her rising anger go.

Just as she let out a deep breath an unsaleable of screams were heard.

"Ahhh!, Miss Hellsing!" The voices of the gesse sounded, almost shaking the estate to the ground.

Shooting up from her seat she ran out of her study almost falling over the desk on her way out.

Just from opening her door she could see pip and one of his men come running toward her in a panic.

"What is it, what's wrong?!" She asked in alarm.

Both men stopped in front of her in breathless stutters, their explanation coming out impossible to understand.

Once pip apparently finished he collapsed in a heap at her door.

"It's alucard..." he trailed off from his place on the floor.

It took her a few seconds for the name to reach her brain but when it did she imediantly began sprinting to the origin of the first scream.

Once making it outside she was met with the sight of crouched bodys.

"What has happened?" She asked out of breath.

Victoria looked up at her, face conflicted between confusion, worry and adoration.

"It...It's master," she muttered giving an awquard side glance to the rest of the people.

Holding back an agitated sigh she stepped forward and like the red sea they parted giving her a clear view of a young passed out child.

"Oh for Christ's fucking sake!"


	2. Chapter 2

The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop, no sound was coming from none of its occupants.

Without so much of a warning one of their vampires, if not the most important vampire had suddenly gone through a strange change, he had converted into the form of a child.

With his change in body his origins had become more noticeable on sight, along with his new more adapted young Romania accent.

Alucard sat opposite Integra from the table they sat while Walter stood to his side, occasionally casting a look of worry and if you looked close enough envy.

Putting the attention back onto herself Integra cleared her throat with a hesitant cough.

"How in the hell did something like this happen?" she asked with little tactic.

Alucard, beginning to look physically uncomfortable, gave her a quick look with his now more rounded dulled eyes before looking away.

He was just about to open his mouth to talk when he had Walter interrupt his slow words with a astonished gasp.

"Alucard! What is that on you neck?" he yelled in question, his finger stopping short a small distance from his neck.

Unsure of what he was seeing Integra got up to inspect it herself but was beaten by Alucard going to remove himself from the chair in which he was sat, in favour of putting more of a distance between the elders in the room.

"Alucard, you know what's a happened?" Integra questioned, a note of agitation in her voice.

Without so much of a warning Alucard suddenly fell forward lurching, bile mixed with red and unmistakable white coming out and onto the floor in front of his now shaking body.

Alarmed at what had just occurred, both adults rushed forward; Walter moving to hold him up while Integra watched on in close range.

"This can't be good," Walter muttered in concern, moving his hand to calmly pat the young Alucard on his heaving back.

Once he had finished emptying his stomach he lowered his head in shame and embarrassment without giving even one word in the matter at hand.

With a very cautious approach Integra stepped forward, side stepping the bile on the ground and kneeled down as close as possible to his new height.

"Before you wallow in self-pity and shame for being seen like this, it would be a good idea to revisit your memories of me being sick," she stated giving a sigh at her own memories.

Due to him having spent most of her teenage years by her side he was always their to witness her embarrassing downfalls on sick days, one time even having to go buy her food such as chocolate on those 'special' months.

With an expression aching with annoyance he looked up at her and couldn't help but pout at hat she said.

"But you were a mere mortal child, I am a vampire," he clarified making her twitch an eye.

"You're a child now"

"Only physically"

Walter watched on in amusement at the exchange between the two 'younger' people before clearing his throat.

"While it is good to see you in a moderately good mood we still need to discuss what has happened," he reminded.

At the reminder Alucard looked to the side and grit his teeth, looking back up at them he opened his mouth to speak.

"I think that I have reverted back to the form that I had before first using my vampire abilities."


	3. Authors note

Why hello hello hello, it is I!

...yea so~

This is just a short little greeting from me as the less then experienced author of this fan-fiction.

while this is not my first one written or uploaded onto the net this is my first time managing to upload to this site, which I am an avid reader of.

This is going to be awkward to say the least but at-least I am not going to be the only one having to suffer.

I am also going to apologise in advance for my lack of ability to write long chapters but I will at least attempt to update as fast as i can and as long as i can.

As you can most likely tell from the basis of this fanfiction and from my fanfictions to come I am a massive OKAKU! (^o^)

I hope to see you follow my works and I would highly appreciate if you were to leave comments and suggestions as to what anime i should write about as well.

p.s. I also like sherlock holmes and YAOI

good bye for now and remember Shizuo is ... adorable.

 ** _OkamixXHEIWAJIMAXximakO_**


End file.
